1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction device for a chain saw for sucking air in a suction port of a carburetor of an engine of the chain saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an engine for a conventional chain saw, a suction chamber for accommodating a carburetor is partitioned with a filter element, and the carburetor communicates directly with atmosphere via the filter element. Since the chain saw is generally required to be made as compact as possible to provide convenient handling, it is impossible to provide for the chain saw a separate air cleaner having an elongated suction muffling path, or a separate suction muffler having a suction muffling path. As a result, the sound of suction air of the engine causes a noise which is undesirable for the health of an operator of the chain saw and is feared to cause noise pollution.